Be my valentine!
by Metal Works
Summary: Just a few on-shot's mixed together RinXLen LukaXMiku AkaitoXKaito Happy valentines day!


Just a little One-shot that I came up with for valentines day! Enjoy~

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

-RinXLen-

Rin walked down the hallway towards her next class, a letter clutched tightly in her hand. After much thought, and a lot of convincing from her friend Miku, she had decided that she would finally ask out her long time crush, Len Kagamine. The shared last name in between the two was weird at first but after clearing things up with everyone things settled down.

"hey Rin!"

Rin looked up from the ground. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the one who occupied her thoughts was right in front of her.

"o-oh! Len, hi!" Rin stuttered out.

"something wrong" Len asked.

"no! Everythings fine!" Rin said, waving her hands in front of her.

Rin dropped the letter she was holding and it fluttered to the floor. Len noticed the letter and bent down to pick it up.

"Len wait!" Rin yelled as Len picked up the letter.

Len flipped over the letter and saw his name printed on the pink paper in red. He shot Rin a questioning glance and tore off the seal holding the envelope closed. Rin looked down at the floor suddenly finding it more interesting than looking at Len. She heard the sound of the letter falling to the floor and bit her bottom lip.

"Rin…" She heard Len say.

"I-I'm sorry Len!" Rin stuttered.

She turned to run but felt Len grab her arm.

"Rin, do you...really like me" Len asked.

"I uh...yes?" Rin said nervously.

Rin closed her eyes and waited for Len to start yelling at her. Would he be so mad that he would never talk to her again? Or maybe he'll make fun of her...that thought scared her. What she didn't expect was Len to place his lips against her own. Rin's eyes widened, Len pulled away.

"Rin, I like you to" He smiled and Rin blushed.

"baka…"

-LukaXMiku-

Miku made her way down the hallway, much like Rin she too had a letter in her blue pigtails bounced as she walked and she giggled. Since today was valentine's day she felt like she had the courage to ask her secret crush out. Miku saw the pink haired popular girl named Luka, walking with her gang.

"so, Haku, you asked Neru out yet?" Gumi, Luka's best friend, asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean" Haku, a friend of Miku's as well as Luka, said.

"you know~ Have you asked your 'friend' out~" Gumi purred.

"you perv!" Haku yelled.

Gumi snickered and Luka just stared with her usual 'I don't care' attitude. Miku gulped and started to rethink the situation. Miku was an unpopular flat chested girl who couldn't even compete with any male competition that would be after Luka's heart as well. Luka on the other hand was was popular, well rounded, and could get anyone she wanted without even trying. Miku was about to back away but Gumi had spotted her.

"hey! Miku-chan~ What's up?" The green haired girl called out.

"oh, just passing by haha…" Miku said as she backed away.

"what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"n-nothing, buh-bye!" Miku waved and turned.

"Miku"

Miku stopped dead in her tracks. Luka hardly ever even acknowledged her when she was around. Miku turned her head to look at her crush and saw her beckoning Miku back. Luka looked over at her group and motioned for them to leave the two alone so they could talk. Haku and Gumi glanced at each other before smirking and skipping away, arms linked and singing "Luka's in love love~" Miku walked over and looked at Luka questioningly.

"what is it?" Miku asked.

"the letter in your hand, who's it for?" Luka asked, Miku blushed.

"oh this? It's nothing, the person I wanted to give it to would probably throw it away" Miku replied, shaking her head.

"how do you know? Maybe they feel the same" Luka said.

"I doubt it" Miku replied.

Luka patted Miku's head. Miku blushed and looked away, Luka smiled.

"I think that you should tell me latter, when you have the courage" Luka winked at Miku and started to walk away.

"h-how did you-?" Miku asked, her face was as red as the sun.

"you made it really obvious, Miku-chan~" Luka teased.

Miku hid her face and Luka laughed and continued on her way.

"meet me by the school gates after school" Luka said as she turned a corner.

Miku looked up and nodded, even though Luka couldn't see it. She would definitely be there latter.

-Bonus! AkaitoXKaito-

Kaito walked up to his best friend and crush, Akaito. Their names were strangely similar but that might be why they were so close. They also looked almost liked twins, but with different hair colors.

"hey Akaito!" The blue haired man said as he approached his look-a-like.

Akaito looked over at him and smiled. Kaito stopped where he was, Akaito hardly ever smiled, it was normally a smirk. Akaito walked the rest of the way towards his friend and Kaito felt a sudden sense of foreboding.

"hiya Kaito-kun~" The red haired man purred.

"uh, Akaito? You okay?" Kaito asked.

"fine, I was wondering...since we don't have to go to school tomorrow, wanna come over to my place?" Akaito asked.

"uh, sure" Kaito replied.

"see you after school~"

~END~

wow, I started writing this at 9 something in the morning and I'm just now finishing it...shows how slow I work.

Hope you liked it!

hope you had a happy valentines day!

Bye-bye!


End file.
